


The One With the Dancing

by yeratimelord_katniss



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Historical AU, Karamel Fanfiction challenge, i guess, random words generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeratimelord_katniss/pseuds/yeratimelord_katniss
Summary: Mon-El has a surprise for Kara. Kara wants to know what the hell is going on.aka the mix of the historical au and friends to lovers au from week three of the Karamel Fanfiction Challenge





	The One With the Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, just in time to be late, the week three fanfic. i wrote it all in one sitting so I don't really know if it's terrible. Please leave a comment if you like it, or if you have some constructive criticism! Love you all, and enjoy!

**i. arch**  
Standing there, alone under the Watcher's Arch, Kara began wondering if this had been such a good idea after all.  
The night was moonless and still, with a strong chill, one that made her glad to be wearing the thick woolen cloak, strong in the air, and the guards along the walls few, but watchful. What could be so important that they'd have to sneak out during the night? Mon-El hadn't told her, only left her with a slip of parchment with the message to come once the Maiden rises in the sky.  
It was lucky that the moon was absent from the dark sky - Kara would be hard-pressed to see the faint Maiden's star on a lighter night - and that her guard had been in ale induced dreams when she went to sneak out, else she would have already been caught. Still, she wished the Prince would hurry up - she didn't have a believable excuse for waiting around in the dark, alone, and clad in servant's garb.

 **ii. torch**  
Kara almost let out a shout as Mon-El finally appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Having the same trail of thought as she, he was dressed as a peasant, in all browns, and was carrying a large club in his hands. Without talking to her at all, he reached a hand behind her and a door creaked open where a second ago stood a colorful tapestry. Kara could only gape as he ushered her in, closing the door, the tapestry, behind them.  
She had just enough time to ask him what the club was for before he shushed her, and with a quick movement the club was on fire, and not a club, but a torch.

 **iii. balance**  
It seemed a lifetime before they finally came to the end of the passage - with a trap door over eight feet tall above, and without ladder or stairs to reach it. They had to climb finding the indents in the stone wall that marked the end, and those were so shallow Kara had trouble maintaining her balance. Mon-El had gone first, to lift the door up, so she could give him a leg up, but she was on her own - there was no one there to catch her.

 **iv. panic**  
But Mon-El was there to help her out, grabbing her hand the second she was close enough and heaving her out. They were at the edge of the forest, Kara saw as they stood to catch their breaths, the Oakswood only a few feet away - though much sparser here then deeper in. As her eyes finally adjusted to the change of lightning, she turned to look at her companion and demand answers - why she had to be up in the middle of the night, where were they, where were they going - when she saw what was behind them.  
The great black walls of the Southern Keep seemed even more ominous in the dark, looming what seemed miles above her, and her throat constricted in panic. When she voiced it (in hushed whispers, of coarse, there were watchmen on the top) Mon-El rushed to calm her. _It's all right_ , he said. _There's no reason to panic just because the impenetrable wall had a secret trap door just outside that led to the very heart of the kingdom._

It was an ancient tunnel, one that opened only to the Royal family of the Kingdom Rao. Apparently, it was an old an forgotten magic protecting it. Kara wasn't so sure she believed that.

 **v. bleeding**  
The rush from the shadow of the wall to the cover of the treetops was exhilarating, and timed carefully by the distant footsteps of the watchmen above. They continued running even when off the clearing, racing over roots and rocks and grass and bushes, a competition Kara won with ease, and only slowed into a walk when Mon-El stumbled and fell.  
He'd stood up almost immediately, calming her fears of him being seriously hurt, but his hands were scraped from when he caught himself, his left on more so, and bleeding. Kara washed it with some water from her water skin, and bandaged the deeper one with cloth from her cloak - the whole point of it was to look tattered and unseemly anyway - and attributed the fast beat of her heart to the run (not the way his eyes stayed fixed on hers the whole time, soft in a way she couldn't remember seeing before.)

 **vi. archer**  
The brisk walk was filled with tension, at least for Kara. Mon-El refused to tell her where they were going, claiming it had to be a surprise or else the whole excursion was for naught, but he couldn't stop smiling at her ever so often, and his eyes sparkled with anticipation. They filled the silence with mindless chatter, relaxed in a way they couldn't be at court, talking without choosing every word carefully, talking about everything from Mon-El's archery practice to the upcoming marriage of Kara's sister, Lady Alexandra. They giggled uncontrollably when Kara called her that, imagining her face at being addressed with her full name, and her inevitable revenge.  
_She'd break every finger I have if I dared call her that_ , Mon-El said, smirking, _never mind that I'm her prince_.  
_And she'd probably make you apologize after, too_ , Kara added, her tone proud, _but only if Maggie wasn't there to distract her._

 **vii. rise**  
They must have been walking for over an hour when Mon-El decided they were close, and somehow managed to convince her to put on a blindfold.  
It was rather scary, walking without knowing what's in front of her, especially on uneven ground, but Mon-El draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her tight to him, carefully directing her movements. He was so close she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and the minute scrape of his beard on her cheek seemed much more then it would've been with visual distraction. The tightness in her stomach was accompanied by the quick beat of her heart, and even her breaths were coming faster. She clenched her eyes shut under the blindfold and reminded herself he was her friend, and prince at that - she couldn't go around fancying him. Now if only her body would listen - but it seemed she wasn't very convincing.

 **viii. free**  
The small folk had formed a ring around the fire, and were dancing - but it wasn't the kind of dance you were like to see in court. _They call it the Rince ar an Saor in Aisce_ , Mon-El had told her when they finally arrived and her blindfold was removed, and she got the picture along with the music she'd heard even before he did.

Dance of the Free - it was fittingly named.

They were jumping, twisting, swirling - all in tune with each other. The movements were almost wild, but it was a controlled chaos, and more than beautiful. Mon-El dragged her with him to join the dance, despite her protesting she didn't know the moves, and they both stumbled more then a few steps, Kara blushing in embarrassment so much it seemed all her blood was in her head, and none left for her feet. But the woman to her left had grabbed her hand, and wouldn't let go, making her moves deliberate so she could catch on, and soon she didn't even need to think about it.

 **ix. drunk**  
Her feet moved without her input, and she felt almost drunk as she went for a turn that had her a hairsbreadth away from Mon-El, and as he added his voice to the song so did she. They danced and danced and danced away, following the rhythm of the fiddler's tune, but soon she had to stop and catch her breath. Mon-El went with her, as they both took a swig of ale to freshen up before laying on the fresh grass next to each other. Mon-El started talking then, regaling her with tales of the stars and the constellations, tales she already knew, but wanted to hear from him. He had a gift with stories.

 **x. court**  
She was almost dozing off when he turned and propped himself on his elbow, but he seemed strangely nervous, so she copied his actions. His gift with words seemed to desert him, and he stammered and repeated himself and his voice cracked, but in the end he forced it out.  
At first Kara couldn't believe she'd heard correctly, but she did, and he wanted to court her, he knew they were friends but he felt something more, and maybe if she did too they could try to see if they would work as more than friends. Kara didn't even try to contain herself, the magic of the night making her daring, so she smiled, so, so wide, and threw herself at him, hugging him with all her might.  
Never before had she allowed herself to examine her feelings for him more deeply, keeping herself rooted to their friendship, but now that she know he saw her in a non-platonic light... she couldn't wait to see where it goes.  
   


End file.
